Red Tornado
Tornado, Red, Reddy | species = Robot | designation = 16 | gender = Male programming | relatives = T.O. Morrow (creator/father), Red Torpedo (brother), Red Inferno (sister), Red Volcano (brother) | affiliation = Justice League formerly Justice Society of America | enemies = Android Morrow, Red Volcano | powers = Wind Generation | first = 101 | voice = Jeff BennettHarvey, James (2011-01-18). "Voice Cast Updates, Characters Revealed For "Young Justice" Animated Series". The World's Finest. Retrieved on 2011-01-20. }} Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. He is an android and is capable of generating strong winds. Personality As a robot, Red Tornado can come across as emotionally distant. Robin in particular referred to him as a "heartless machine", leading Tornado to reply that he does indeed have a heart, which is made of "carbon-steel alloy" (despite steel itself being an alloy of carbon and iron). Nevertheless, Red Tornado believes that the members of the Team should be permitted to fight their own battles (according to the young heroes themselves, this is particularly in contrast to their other mentors, who would fix things themselves). Red Tornado volunteered to be the caretaker of the Team. When later asked about his reasons, he told the Team that he was the pragmatic choice as he does not require sleep, have a secret identity or a second life to live. The Team connects the dots and realizes that Red Tornado desires to become more human and, unable to do that with the League because of their uptight attitudes, he turned to the Team. Red Tornado isn't sure if their guesses are accurate, but admits they could be true. He even goes so far to say that after spending so much time with them, he's come to care about them as a human would. Physical appearance Red Tornado takes the appearance of a tall red android with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow T symbol on his chest, and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He also wears a blue cape. History Early life Red Tornado was created by T.O. Morrow. Morrow had earlier created two androids, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, disguised as humans and operating as heroes, thinking themselves humans. When that did not work, he created Red Tornado. This time, there would be no disguise. The android became a member of the Justice Society of America. He later became a member of the Justice League. Present Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter welcomed Robin, Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash. Their meeting was a short one; he departed with the rest to discuss the four ice-themed crimes earlier in the day. Red Tornado came to Cadmus with the rest of the League after it was destroyed. When the Justice League approved the idea of Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy forming a covert operative team that worked for the League, he volunteered as the adult caretaker for the young team. He would be exempt from monitor duty at the Watchtower during this time. He left shortly after the others to collect components for the computer system from the Watchtower. After Superboy had discovered a G-Gnome on the loose in the Cave, Red Tornado made sure to return it to Cadmus. For the most part, the Red Tornado's work with the Team was rather "hands off". Rather than force his leadership upon the Team and control them, he instead allowed them to work on their own and rarely if ever stepped in. When the Team was facing off against Mister Twister, he warned that, if he intervened, he would not be helping them, implying they should solve the problem themselves. Red Tornado was part to the Leaguers that responded to the threat of Amazo. After the android was defeated, he examined it, and ruled out that it was created by Morrow. Tornado still had his own concerns, and when his old friend Kent Nelson went missing, the Team volunteered to go to Salem, Massachusetts to investigate the disappearance. Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter checked up on Miss Martian and Superboy when they were preparing for their first day at school. Red Tornado helped with the capture of the Terror Twins. After Martian Manhunter and Superman lured them to a warehouse, Red Tornado put an inhibitor collar on Tuppence Terror. Superboy and Miss Martian would take their place to infiltrate Belle Reve Penitentiary. Red Tornado and Aqualad stood by in the bio ship outside Belle Reve in case they needed help. Despite his commitment to the Team, Red Tornado decided to do monitor duty, to fill in for Green Arrow. While he was gone, his "siblings", Red Torpedo and Red Inferno—who he was not aware he had—infiltrated the Cave, and nearly took out the Team. Upon his return, he inspected his defeated siblings. As the electromagnetic pulse that had shut them down had worn off, Tornado was seemingly reprogrammed upon touching his sister, and turned on the Team. He sucked the air from their lungs, knocking them out. In reality, he had been pretending in order to locate his creator, T.O. Morrow. He eventually came to Morrow's lab in Yellowstone National Park, where he allowed himself to be stripped down and his memory cores downloaded. His speech computer was turned off. Together with his repaired siblings, they watched as Morrow created Red Volcano, who promptly destroyed his creator—an android duplicate of the original Morrow. The new Red set out to finish Morrow's plans, detonating the supervolcano underneath Yellowstone to wipe out humanity. Tornado continued pretending to play along when his brother asked him to take out the Team, but since Volcano had Tornado's memories, he was found out. When Volcano took on the Team himself, Tornado returned to the lab to convince his older siblings to help him. Inferno refused, claiming they were no longer human, and should not care about humans. But Tornado argued that they were never humans—but they were heroes. The Reds took on their younger sibling, a fight which only Tornado survived, albeit barely. He lost his legs, but still managed to divert the ash of the supervolcano into space. Tornado managed to track down the real Morrow, aged and bedridden, in a hospital, watched over by Brom Stikk. Tornado vouched to take care of him, as no matter what, he was still his father. Red Tornado oversaw a telepathic training exercise by the Team. It went horribly wrong when Miss Martian's subconscious telepathy took over Martian Manhunter's control. With the Team still in shock over the training mission, Batman called Red Tornado and several other Leaguers close to the Team to discuss what to do next. After Superboy ran out and had an adventure with the transformed Sphere, Red Tornado ran tests on the alien machine. Red Tornado was present at a meeting called by Batman, with Red Arrow, Robin and Aqualad, to determine the identity of the mole within the Team. Red Tornado did not actively participate in the discussion. Powers * Wind manipulation: Red Tornado is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, channeling these forces through his arms and legs to produce bursts of cyclone-force winds and high speed forward velocity. :* Flight: by creating a whirlwind underneath him, Red Tornado can travel through the air. Appearances Notes * * Red Tornado goes by the Earth name "John Smith", which was suggested to him by Martian Manhunter. Background in other media This is the fourth animated incarnation of Red Tornado, who had his first appearance in the DC Animated Universe series Justice League Unlimited, where he had a considerable number of cameos and a few minor roles. He also had apppeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Corey Burton, and the direct-to-video animated film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. References Category:A to Z Category:Androids Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Justice Society of America Category:Weapons